leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Yami Tsuky/Fen'Goss, the Parasite from the Void
|date = |attack = 40 |health = 50 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 440 (+85) |mana = mana |damage = 50 (+3.1) |attackspeed = 0.668 (+2.7%) |range = 450 (ranged) |armor = 21 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 5 (+0.55) |manaregen = |speed = 350 }} ' Fen'Goss, the Parasite from the Void ' is a fan made champion for League of Legends. Abilities |description = Upon dying, Fen'Goss enters the closest neutral unit or allied minion within 1000 range. He can move and auto-attack while Infesting (Infested target is clearly visible to enemies and Allies with Fen'Goss like additions to it). The Infested unit takes damage every seconds for 5 seconds, after these 5 seconds, the unit is killed and Fen'Goss in resurrected. Would this target die sooner (possible only by hands of enemies), Fen'Goss will die. This can't affect Blue Buff Golems, Red Buff Lizards, Dragon, Baron and Vilemaw. Upon killing or getting an assist on enemy champion, the cooldown of this ability is reduced by 10 seconds. }} Fen'Goss send out a void leech in a skill-shot line, dealing magic damage to first enemy hit and returns to Fen'Goss healing him or his Host for 40% of damage dealt. |description2= If cast on target affected by Parasitic Void, the leech stays on the target for 3 seconds dealing more damage and slows the target for the duration before returning. |leveling = |leveling2= |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Fen'Goss gains damage reduction. |description2= Fen'Goss enters the body of an allied champion, making him his Host. While inside a host, Fen'Goss is untargetable and gains 50% of the healing his Host receives. He and the host share their health and mana regen. In addition, the Host receives the damage reduction from this spell. While inside a host Fen'Goss can use his abilities, summoner spells and items, but cannot auto-attack or move, but his host can see where would like to go (simply by right clicking on that area). Fen'Goss can recast this ability to leave his Host, dealing damage in an AoE upon landing and fearing enemies for 1,5 second. PARASITIC VOID: If enemies hit by this are marked with parasitic Void, they are stuned for 2 second. |leveling = |leveling2= |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Fen'Goss creates a nest at target location. This nest provides Vision and spawns a voidling every 20 seconds. The nest has 3 lives, minion attacks take 1/2 life per hit, enemy champion attacks takes 1 like and spell takes 2 lives. Voidlings attack any enemy within 300 AoE radius from them, they deal magic damage with their auto-attacks. Voidlings last 5 seconds and have their armor and magic resist same as Fen'Goss. Voidlings can be used as targets for Infest and will have their lifespan increased for duration of Infest. There can be only 1 nest active at the time. |description2= If Voidlings attacks a target market with Parasitic Void, they attach themselves to the target, becoming untargetable and invulnerable and explode after 3 seconds in an 200 AoE around the target dealing magic damage. |leveling= |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |leveling2= }} Fen'Goss opens a void rift on target area, instantly damaging all enemies hit. Enemy champions hit by this are market with Parasitic Void. When Fen'Guss hit a marked target with any ability, the mark is consumed and they are dealt an additional effect, based on which ability hit them. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} I am apologizing for possible misspelling errors, I am not perfect. Category:Custom champions